Il suffit parfois d'une larme
by Iru'kashi-san
Summary: Une main tendu, deux vies qui reprennent. L'histoire de deux jeunes ninjas séparés par le temps et la peur. Réussiront-ils à affronter leurs démons et enfin s'avouer après tant d'années ce qu'ils ont sur le cœur?


Crédits: les perso sont de Kishimoto, ça ne change pas!

Rating: K, une histoire toute mimi, mais pourrait se changer en M à la demande de mes lecteurs si ils veulent une suite lemoneuse!

NDA: bon ce one-shot ne casse pas trois pâtes à un canard mais j'avais envie d'écrire un truc mignon sur ces deux perso que j'adore. A vous de voir comment vous l'interprétez! j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment!

* * *

**_Il suffit parfois d'une larme._**

«Hokage-sama! Kakashi-san, bonjour!» Un homme d'environ 27 ans aux yeux noirs et aux longs cheveux bruns attachés en une queue de cheval, entra dans le bureau.

«Iruka-sensei.» Répondit nonchalamment un homme un peu plus âgé à la chevelure argentée.

«Ah! Iruka, bonjour!» Salua à son tour une blonde d'une trentaine d'années. «Je t'ai fait appeler parce que tu vas partir en mission avec Kakashi.

-En mission?

-Avec moi?

-Oui, je sais que c'est une situation inhabituelle aux vu de la fonction d'Iruka mais nous manquons cruellement de bons éléments et j'ai pensé que tu pourrais mettre tes capacités au service du village de manière différente pour une fois.

-Euh oui d'accord... très bien.» S'étonna le brun. «Et en quoi consiste cette mission?

-Vous vous rendrez à la frontière nord du pays, à la vallée de la fin plus précisément où vous aurez pour mission de garder un certain périmètre de terrain convoité par les ninjas d'Oto. Je ne vous donne pas plus de détails sur l'importance de ces terres au risque que les informations tombent entre de mauvaises mains! Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que c'est un endroit vraiment spécial pour le pays du feu et que nous ne devons en aucun cas céder à l'ennemi! Il y a toutes les informations importantes à connaître dans ce rouleau. Dit elle en tendant un parchemin à Kakashi.

-Combien de temps devrons nous rester sur place?» Demanda celui-ci.

«En vérité je n'en sais rien, tout dépendra de la réussite de la mission confiée à l'équipe de Gaï. La mission peut durer quelques jours, comme elle pourrait durer quelques mois. Vous partirez demain matin à l'aube.

-Bien.

-Ce sera tout vous pouvez disposer.»

Iruka sortit du bureau sans un regard vers Kakashi. Ce dernier n'ayant pas bougé fixait toujours l'Hokage d'un œil mauvais.

«Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi Kakashi?»

Il attendit que la porte ce soit refermée pour entamer,

«Pourquoi m'avoir mis en équipe avec lui?

-Parce que ce je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Iruka était le seul ninja disponible.» Répondit-elle agacée, retournant à sa paperasse. L'argenté fronça les sourcils avant d'enchaîner,

«Iruka est un professeur.

-Et un chûnin aussi, à t'entendre on dirait que tu le considère comme un incapable!

-Et c'est le cas!» La colère montait en lui seconde après seconde.

«Tu te trompe! Je connais ses capacités, Iruka est un très bon élément!» Cette fois l'Hokage avait relevé la tête et affrontait son subordonné du regard.

Un ange passa, tandis que l'argenté ruminait sa rage.

«Ce n'est qu'une mission de rang B Kakashi, cesse de t'inquiéter!» Finit-elle par lâcher en se penchant une fois de plus sur un des nombreux dossiers qui encombraient le bureau.

«Justement est ce que ce ne serait pas tout aussi simple que je règle ça moi même?

-Non tu sais pertinemment que pour ce genres de missions il faut être au minimum deux! Et puis dis toi que ça ne peut pas être pire que d'être entouré de trois genin tout juste sortis de l'académie!»

Iruka en avait assez entendu, il reprit son chemin en direction de chez lui, tête baissée perdu dans de lointain souvenirs.

«Allez maintenant sort d'ici Kakashi j'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter te plaindre! J'ai eu ma dose ce matin avec Naruto!»

Il sortit donc rageur.

Le soleil se levait paresseusement, tandis que s'engageait le chant timide des oiseaux, une brise légère caressait lentement les feuilles des arbres alentours et les cheveux bruns de l'homme qui attendait impatiemment aux portes du village de Konoha, non pas qu'il fût spécialement pressé de voir Kakashi mais poireauter l'emmerdait au plus haut point! Surtout dans cette situation, Iruka attendant Kakashi à cet endroit précis, ça lui rappelait ce jour... Non ne pas penser à ça, surtout pas maintenant. Avant même qu'elle ne commence, il n'avait qu'une envie, que cette mission se termine! Quelle idée avait eu l'Hokage de le mettre en équipe avec _lui_! Bon sang passer du temps avec Kakashi et pour une durée indéterminée en plus, c'est vraiment la dernière chose dont il avait be... Il ne vit même pas arriver celui qu'il attendait depuis au moins une heure et il sursauta quand une voix blasée et apathique le sortit de ses pensées,

«Yo!» dit simplement son nouveau coéquipier accroupit sur une branche au dessus de sa tête, un livre orange, suspect à la main.

Iruka était furieux, contre Kakashi qui ne savait visiblement pas lire l'heure, contre Tsunade qui l'avait mis en équipe avec un ninja pas net et contre lui aussi qui n'avait même pas été fichu de repérer sa présence et qui avait l'air d'un débutant à se laisser surprendre comme ça! Il aurait voulu lui crier dessus, lui dire que ce n'était pas digne d'un ninja d'arriver systématiquement en retard et de passer son temps à lire des livres de pervers! Il avait inspiré un bon coup près à déballer sa tirade haineuse mais toute colère disparue instantanément quand il croisa le regard noir de Kakashi, laissant place à une profonde tristesse. Il détourna alors les yeux aussi vite que possible, il n'était pas encore guéri de sa blessure et faire face à la haine que dégageait l'argenté pour sa personne lui faisait bien plus mal qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. Mais en ninja rigoureux et bien entraîné Iruka ne laissa rien paraître de sa peine et se contenta de dire en se mettant en marche,

«Allons y, on a déjà perdu beaucoup de temps.»

Sans se faire prier Kakashi le suivit.

Il leur fallut plusieurs heures pour arriver à l'endroit indiqué par le rouleau. Ils installèrent leur campement dans une petite clairière au bord d'une rivière et leur mission débuta. Les jours passèrent alors avec une extrême lenteur et aucun des deux n'adressait la parole à l'autre que pour s'échanger banalités et politesses, la tension était palpable mais la peur et la peine les empêchaient de s'exprimer ouvertement. Leurs journées étaient rythmées par le léger ronflement de l'eau et le souffle du vent tiède à travers les feuilles des arbres qui commençaient doucement à tomber.

Kakashi avait pris le premier tour de garde, Iruka allongé sur une couverture fixait le toit de la tente sans parvenir à s'endormir, beaucoup trop tendu. Cette mission finirait par le tuer. Il était trop près de _lui_, pourtant il ne s'était jamais senti aussi éloigné de l'argenté. Il était devenu un parfait étranger. Son esprit se mit alors à divaguer, prenant un chemin qu'il n'avait plus parcouru depuis bien longtemps, un chemin semé d'embûches et dont chaque pas étaient un véritable supplice. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer d'avancer, juste une fois il voulait revoir son visage enfantin, ce sourire sincère, sentir cette main chaude serrer la sienne avec douceur et fermeté. Se sentir entier pour la première fois depuis tant d'années.

_Il était petit, il devait à avoir 4 ans tout au plus et courait dans les rues bondées de Konoha, cherchant désespérément sa maman qu'il avait perdu quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait bêtement lâché sa main pour rattraper un chat qui semblait fuir l'agitation du marché, et commençait à pleurer à chaudes larmes, égaré, désorienté quand au coin d'une rue il heurta quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, qui le rattrapa avant qu'il ne chute. _

_«Pardon!»Sanglota le petit brun._

_«Ça va, ce n'est pas grave!» Répondit d'une voix agacée un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années, puis se radoucissant en voyant les larmes de son vis a vis, «Pourquoi tu pleure?»_

_Ses cheveux déjà gris malgré son jeune âge, retenu par un bandeau frontal du village tenait en l'air comme par miracle et sa bouche était cachée par un bout de tissu, à première vu le plus jeune ne fut pas particulièrement rassuré pourtant malgré le ton ferme de l'argenté, sa voix restait douce et ses yeux d'un noir profond avaient l'air sincèrement confus des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. _

_«J'ai.. j'ai... per...du ma ma...man!»Réussit-il a articulé entre deux sanglots! L'autre fût quelque peu étonné, après tout à quoi servait-il de se mettre dans cet état pour ci peu?! Mais finalement il s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur du plus petit et sécha doucement ses larmes,_

_«Comment tu t'appelle?_

_-Iruka._

_-Moi c'est Kakashi, dis, à quoi elle ressemble ta maman?» Demanda-t-il avec un peu plus de délicatesse cette fois-ci._

_«Elle est grande, elle est belle et elle sent vraiment très bon!_

_-Ça ne m'avance pas beaucoup... De quelle couleur sont ses cheveux par exemple? _

_-Ils sont bruns comme moi et très long!_

_-Est ce que tu te souviens comment elle est habillé aujourd'hui?_

_-Elle a une longue robe rouge avec des oiseaux noirs!» Répondit le petit avec fierté de pouvoir répondre avec tant de précisions aux questions qu'on lui posait._

_«D'accord, viens avec moi, dit l'argenté en se relevant, on va la retrouver ta maman.» Et le petit brun pris la main que lui tendait son aîné._

_C'était son anniversaire, ses cinq ans, autour de la table se trouvaient un homme aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux marrons, une femme au longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux aussi noirs que la nuit, un jeune homme à la chevelure argentée et un petit garçon ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa maman soufflant en riant ses bougies d'anniversaires._

_Il était à peine plus âgé, allongé dans une étendue d'herbe ondulant sous le souffle tiède du vent il regardait les nuages écoutant avec admiration son ami lui raconter des histoires de princesses et de chevaliers dans lesquelles celui-ci terrassait des dragons et de puissantes sorcières à l'aide de techniques ninjas super secrètes._

_Il venait d'avoir 6 ans et Kakashi courrait dans les rues de Konoha le tirant par la main, il s'arrêta finalement essoufflé par sa course mais ravis d'être arrivé à temps._

«_Regarde!_»_ Dit le plus vieux en pointant un doigt vers l'horizon. Une petite exclamation étonnée sortie de la bouche du brun tandis qu'il contemplait un merveilleux couché de soleil surplombant le village du haut de la falaise des Hokage. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau._

_«Je t'avais promis de t'emmener un jour!»Et le plus jeune sans crier gare, les yeux embués de larme se jeta dans les bras de son grand frère!_

_«Merci!»_

_L'argenté sourit, Iruka était impulsif mais il aimait le contact du petit garçon et se faisait toujours une joie de l'accueillir entre ses bras. Il était sa famille après tout._

_Il avait un peu plus de sept ans et attendait, inquiet aux portes du village le retour de son ami, il était en retard, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il resta là pendant des heures quand il aperçu l'argenté et son équipe arriver. Non pas son équipe, il en manquait un. Alors il sut, il sut au regard de Kakashi qu'il avait changé, physiquement oui, puisqu'il portait à présent le sharingan à la place de son œil gauche mais aussi mentalement. Qui reste le même après la mort d'un coéquipier, d'un ami, sur un champs de bataille? Personne, Kakashi avait un cœur, certes déjà en miette après la mort de sa mère quand il était bébé et le suicide de son père quelques années plus tard,mais il en avait un et il venait de se briser un peu plus. Et ce jour là il oublia, il oublia qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il y avait un petit garçon brun qui avait déjà lentement mais sûrement recollé les morceaux et qu'il serait toujours là pour recommencer. Il oublia et se fut au tour d'Iruka de sentir quelque chose se casser en lui._

_C'était quelques semaines plus tard, il n'avait pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de voir Kakashi depuis cette fameuse mission pendant laquelle il avait à la fois perdu son œil et son ami. Il l'attendait depuis plus d'une heure devant le restaurant Ichiraku et l'odeur délicieuses des ramens lui mettait l'eau à la bouche. Les heures passèrent, il ne vint pas. C'était la première fois. Inquiet et déçu il rentra chez lui, une boule au ventre. _

_Il était assis en classe et deux camarades parlaient sur le banc devant lui. _

_«Tu sais, Minato-sama?_

_-Le futur Hokage?_

_-Oui! Il avait déjà perdu un membre de son équipe, un Uchiwa!_

_-Ouais et alors?!_

_-Hier un autre membre de son équipe est mort!»_

_Iruka cru faire une crise cardiaque._

_«La fille, Rin je crois, c'est ma maman qui parlait de ça ce matin avec la voisine!»_

_Iruka, honteux, ne fut jamais aussi soulagé d'apprendre la mort de quelqu'un. _

_Il avait finalement réussit à croiser son ami une journée d'hiver, ils avaient passés la journée ensemble à faire des bonhommes difformes et des batailles de boules de neige. C'était bon de le retrouver et jamais ils n'avaient autant rient ensemble. Pourtant quand ils se séparèrent leur étreinte avait un goût amer qui ne plaisait pas du tout au petit brun, le seul œil visible de Kakashi reflétait une trop grande tristesse. Et quand l'argenté lui fit un sourire avant de partir il comprit que c'était le dernier auquel il aurait le droit en tant qu'ami. Cette nuit là Iruka pleura toute sa peine et la frustration qu'il ressentait depuis le jour où son frère était revenu avec le sharingan. Il pleura la perte d'une partie de lui même. _

_Il avait 10 ans, le village était en effervescence, les bâtiments étaient en flammes, les gens criaient tandis qu'une aura meurtrière, malsaine et surpuissante envahissait l'atmosphère rendant la peur palpable et l'air presque irrespirable. Iruka courrait, il courrait comme il n'avait jamais couru de sa vie, pas même le jour ou il avait perdu sa maman au marché, ni celui ou Kakashi le traînait pur voir un si beau couché de soleil. Il se mit à pleurer pourquoi pensait il à ça maintenant? Il criait à présent à s'en arracher les poumons, deux adultes l'avaient stoppé dans sa course et l'empêchaient d'aller plus avant. Mais pourquoi ne le lâchaient-ils pas? Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'il avait besoin d'avancer, d'aller la bas? Pourquoi l'empêchaient-ils de rejoindre ses parents qui se battaient pour leur village? Il s'évanouit._

_Il était dans une chambre d'hôpital, seul, non pas seul quelqu'un était là, qui? Il ne le sut jamais, l'ombre avait disparu par la fenêtre. Il se rendormit._

_Le village n'avait jamais été aussi silencieux, les ninjas rassemblés en tenu de deuils priaient silencieusement tandis que le ciel pleurait à l'instar de beaucoup d'autres, le 4em Hokage, ses parents et tant d'autres étaient morts ce soir là! Et tandis que l'on enterrait sa famille Iruka frissonnait en écoutant la pluie tomber. Il jeta un regard plein d'espoir à Kakashi, debout à quelques mètres de lui mais l'argenté ne tourna jamais la tête. Non il était seul. Et désormais il devait se montrer fort, il était un homme et plus jamais il ne pleurerait. _

_Le temps avait passé et le petit Iruka était devenu un adulte, un ninja et un professeur respecté du village, le troisième Hokage l'avait envoyé en mission, mais cette dernière avait mal tournée, il se trouvait à présent face à deux shinobi bien plus puissant que lui, il souffrait déjà de plusieurs blessures relativement inquiétantes, il devait fuir, un de ses adversaire se lança sur lui kounai en main mais n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. La dernière chose qu'il vit c'est du rouge, le rouge du sang qui giclait de son visage, le rouge de l'œil gauche à quelque centimètres du siens._

Iruka se réveilla en sursaut, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, pourtant bien réel. Être au près de Kakashi faisait ressortir des souvenirs décidément beaucoup trop douloureux. Pourquoi son subconscient le torturait il au point de lui faire revivre tous les moments de sa vie qu'il voulait à tout prix oublier?! Alors pour une fois, juste cette fois il se laissa aller et pleura en silence dans le noir profond de la tente. Évacuant toute la tristesse et la tension accumulée à proximité de son ancien ami.

L'argenté dehors regardait le feu sans vraiment le voir, perdu dans ses souvenirs il écoutait pleurer, impuissant celui qu'il avait considéré comme son frère.

Les arbres avaient peu à peu revêtu leur manteau d'automne, le vert laissant lentement place au rouge, orange ou jaune de saison. La rivière dont le flux incessant perturbait le silence de la foret accueillait en son lit deux jeunes ninjas occupés à faire leur toilette. A nouveau au campement Kakashi qui marchait devant s'arrêta brusquement, le brun inattentif évita de justesse la collision.

«Iruka nous avons de la visite, murmura l'argenté.»

C'est alors que quatre ninjas sortirent de nul part et les encerclèrent.

«Tiens, tiens, tiens, qu'avons nous là? Un jeune chûnin, hmm décevant, et oh! Kakashi Hatake l'homme au sharingan! On va finalement pouvoir s'amuser un peu!»

Trois hommes et une femme se tenait autour des deux shinobi de Konoha placés dos à dos en position d'attaque.

«Ils portent des bandeau d'Oto, ce sont sûrement des sbires d'Orochimaru, ils doivent donc certainement avoir un bon niveau, reste sur tes gardes.» Le brun acquiesça silencieusement.

Et le combat commença. Les quatre étaient plutôt fort en effet mais contre Kakashi ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir, en effet en quelques minutes l'un d'eux était déjà à terre, Iruka était toujours aux prises avec son premier adversaire tandis que son coéquipier s'occupait des deux autres. Au bout d'un long moment l'argenté bien que très puissant récolta une blessure dont il eu beaucoup de mal à se relever, mais parvint à tuer son dernier ennemi avant de tomber, épuisé. Quand le plus jeune vit son partenaire s'écrouler, les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules, il baissa sa garde et laissa une ouverture à son adversaire qui en profita pour lui planter son kounai dans le ventre. Kakashi hors de lui rassembla dans un ultime effort assez de chakra pour l'éliminer. Après avoir vérifié que tous leurs ennemis étaient bel et bien morts et qu'aucun autre ne se cachait dans les parages, l'argenté pris le cadet dans ses bras et l'installa dans la tente où il prit soin de penser sa blessure. Il fit de même avec la sienne avant d'aller monter la garde, blessé, fatigué mais rassuré.

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux debout près de la rivière, Kakashi dos à son partenaire rompit le silence,

«Iruka.» L'argenté avait prononcé son prénom avec une dureté immodérée, l'interpellé ne répondit pas, trop choqué par le ton de sa voix.

«Qu'est ce qui t'as pris hier? Pourquoi t'es tu mis à pleurer en plein combat?»

_Parce que je t'ai regardé impuissant t'écrouler sous mes yeux, que j'ai vu la puissance de l'attaque et j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais mort. Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué..._

Un ange passa. Alors Kakashi reprit.

«Un ninja ne pleur pas. Un ninja ne doit _jamais_ montrer ses sentiments.» Il se retourna. «Iruka je ne veux plus jamais te voir ou t'entendre pleurer est ce que c'est clair?

-Oui.» Répondit-il dans un murmure.

«Je ne te dis pas ça pour rien ou pour le plaisir d'être emmerdant, seulement si tu veux un jour dépasser le stade du chûnin tu ferais mieux de suivre mes conseils! Si tu laisse la moindre faiblesse s'afficher sur ton visage lors d'un combat, ton adversaire en profitera pour l'exploiter, ce qui pourrait bien signifier ta mort! Tu as bien faillit y rester cette fois, alors ton sentimentalisme je n'en veux plus!» Il criait presque à présent, sa voix pleine de colère claquait dans l'air comme des coups de fouet sur le cœur fragile d'Iruka.

«Merci pour vos conseils, seulement je ne veux pas devenir jônin. Ma vie ce sont les enfants, l'académie et Naruto. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre et sûrement pas d'un grade de plus. Je vous demande pardon si je me révèle être un fardeau pour vous.» Le brun avait prononcé cette dernière phrase dans un murmure à peine audible.

«C'est certain que j'aurais préféré accomplir cette mission seul, plutôt que de...

-Je sais, je sais ce que vous pensez de moi Kakashi-san! Que je ne suis qu'un bon à rien, que je n'ai aucunes capacités en tant que ninja et que je ne mérite pas d'être au coté d'un shinobi tel que vous.»

L'argenté leva un sourcil septique.

«Et ce que je pense de toi te plaît?

-Ça me laisse indifférent, en réalité je n'ai pas de jugement à recevoir de vous, ninja extraordinairement puissant certes, mais imbu de lui même, incapable de nouer des liens et vide de tous sentiments, vous...»

La gifle résonna entre les arbres de la forêt silencieuse.

«Tu ne me connais pas, je t'interdit de me critiquer.» l'argenté cracha ces mots comme du venin qui peu à peu paralysait le pauvre chûnin, incapable de faire un geste, de dire un mot. «Qu'est ce que tu connais à la vie toi petit professeur insouciant passant ses journées à l'académie entouré de mômes qui braillent? Qu'est ce que tu connais toi à la souffrance?» Le jônin savait qu'il allait trop loin mais la colère était plus facile à accepter que la peur qu'il avait ressentit en voyant le kounai planté de le ventre d'Iruka, alors il apaisa sa souffrance dans une colère qui ne lui était pas destiné mais qui l'atteignait malgré tout et Kakashi se détestait pour ça, mais plutôt mourir que de l'avouer. «Tu aurais du rester au village plutôt que de risquer nos vies inutilement! Pourquoi pleurer pour un compagnon que tu ne porte même pas dans ton cœur»? Crois tu que j'aurai cessé de me battre si j'avais été à ta place? Crois tu que j'aurai mis la mission en péril pour te sauver la vie?»

Le brun sentit les larmes affluer sous ses paupières closes, il était furieux, lui qui s'était promis de ne plus jamais pleurer il allait laisser l'argenté se délecter de sa faiblesse, une fois de plus.

«Pourquoi? Pourquoi me déteste tu à ce point Kakashi?»

L'argenté étonné intérieurement à la fois par la voix calme du brun, son tutoiement soudain et surtout par la tournure de sa question ne laissa rien paraître, choqué il ne répondit pas.

Les barrières qu'il avait si bien érigées au fil des ans s'effondraient jours après jours depuis qu'il se trouvait en compagnie du jônin et ne tenant plus Iruka rouvrit les paupières pour faire face à son ami, son frère d'autrefois.

«Ça fait 20 ans Kakashi. 20 ans que je me hais intérieurement d'avoir fais quelque chose qui t'es si subitement éloigné de moi. Les larmes coulaient à flot à présent le long de ses joues. Qu'est ce que je t'ai fais nee-chan, je t'en supplie réponds moi.» Il s'était écroulé à genoux devant la seule famille qui lui restait et qui lui tournait le dos depuis si longtemps. Il avait le sentiment que son cœur aller exploser d'une minute à l'autre et se retenait de crier sa douleur. «Tu m'as abandonné. J'avais besoin de toi mais tu m'as abandonné.

-Iruka...» Kakashi avait brisé ce masque impénétrable qu'il affichait toujours quand quelque chose le tracassait, si on avait pu lire de la colère quelques instant plus tôt sur son visage, on pouvait voir ses traits à présent ravagés par le chagrin face à la douleur de son ami d'enfance. «Iruka je te demande pardon.» Il se laissa à son tour tomber à genoux face à lui et le prit dans ses bras. «Iruka je t'en pris pardonne moi. Je ne t'ai jamais détesté, comment pourrai je détester la personne que j'aime le plus au monde? J'ai été égoïste et je te demande de m'excuser.» L'argenté murmurait sa peine à l'oreille de son coéquipier, incapable d'élever la voix, épuisé. Épuisé de faire semblant.

«Après la mort d'Obito j'ai appris énormément, en particulier le sentiment d'impuissance que l'on ressent face à la perte d'un ami, j'étais bouleversé, alors quand Rin est tombée à son tour emportant avec elle la dernière promesse que j'avais faite à Obito,je ne l'ai pas supporté. J'ai délibérément coupé tous liens avec les personnes qui m'étaient chères, toi en particulier, toi le petit garçon timide, affectueux et souriant que j'aimais par dessus tout, toi le petit frère que je n'avais jamais eu. Tu étais devenu ma famille, ma raison de vivre. Iruka, ça n'a pas changé aujourd'hui tu reste la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Je te connais par cœur et j'aime ce que je vois en toi. Tu es un garçon aimant, aimé, respectueux et respecté, tu fais un boulot merveilleux avec les gosses, tu as toujours eu un don pour ça, changer les gens et les rendre meilleurs. Tu m'as rendu meilleur, moi. Ma fierté pour toi à grandit en même temps que toi. Je t'ai vu accablé par le plus grand chagrin qui soit, la perte de tes parents mais je t'ai vu te relever petit à petit et faire face, je t'ai vu tomber amoureux pour la première fois, je t'ai vu te battre contre ton meilleur ami qui t'avais trompé durant toute votre amitié, je t'ai vu devenir un homme et un fabuleux ninja. Je sais tout ça parce que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'observer, tous les matin avant d'aller donner tes cours à l'académie tu prends du temps pour t'entraîner sur le terrain numéro 7. Je m'y rend chaque jours, remarquant ton évolution, tes progrès. Malgré tout j'ai été tellement heureux quand j'ai appris ta décision d'enseigner plutôt que de passer jônin. Tu étais en sécurité à Konoha, rien ne pouvait t'arriver.

Jusqu'au jour où, comme maintenant les effectifs de ninjas étaient trop insuffisants et Sarutobi t'as envoyé en mission. Quand j'ai appris à mon retour au village que tu étais parti seul et que l'on n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de toi J'ai cru que j'allais exploser, je n'ai jamais autant hurlé de ma vie et c'était sur un Hokage. Je crois qu'il a comprit ma détresse, en tous cas il n'a rien dit, attendant seulement que je finisse de crier. Une fois calmé il m'a juste conseillé de faire ce que je croyais juste. Alors je suis parti à ta recherche et je t'ai retrouvé, j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque en te voyant à terre inconscient, le visage en sang.» Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de Kakashi à l'évocation de ce souvenir. «J'ai cru que tu étais mort et que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre à son tour. Mais je me suis approché de toi et j'ai sentis ton pouls. Tu étais vivant, je t'ai alors ramené au village, menaçant de mort tous ceux qui m'avaient vu avec toi s'ils te parlaient de quoi que ce soit.

Je me suis éloigné de toi par égoïsme, par peur de perdre une fois encore une personne que j'aimais. Mais je me suis bien vite rendu à l'évidence, il m'était impossible de faire un croix sur toi. Évidemment c'était trop tard, la tristesse du petit garçon d'avoir perdu son ami s'était transformée en haine à mon égard et je ne pouvais pas t'en blâmer, je l'avais mérité. Puis petit à petit cette haine a laissé place à l'indifférence. Tu me saluais poliment quand on se croisait, tu me vouvoyez quand on était appelé à s'échanger quelques mots. Ça faisait mal mais c'était mieux comme ça, je ne risquais plus de te blesser. Cependant je continuais de veiller sur toi, m'assurant que tu ne manques jamais de rien, surtout après la mort de tes parents.» Iruka dont les larmes continuaient leur course le long de ses joues ne bougeait plus, ne disait plus rien, collé au torse du ninja les yeux écarquillés, le cœur battant à tout rompre écoutant la déclaration de Kakashi.

Ce dernier continua. «Iruka je suis tellement désolé, je ne savais pas que tu avais tant souffert de mon éloignement. Si j'avais su je serai revenu vers toi, au moins une fois pour t'expliquer que ce n'était pas de ta faute. Mon unique but dans ce monde est de protéger mon village parce que tu en fais parti. Mais la seule chose que j'ai réussi à faire c'est t'infliger les pires blessures qui soit, de celles qui ne cicatrises jamais vraiment.

-Kakashi...» le brun se dégagea de son étreinte et dénoua lentement le bandeau qui cachait le sharingan qu'il détestait tant, il plongea alors son regard dans les yeux encore humides de son ami et pu y lire tous les sentiments qu'il prenait normalement bien soin de dissimuler. De la tristesse, de la colère, de la fatigue, de la déception et surtout, surtout de la culpabilité.

L'argenté sécha doucement les larmes du brun et effleura du bout des doigts la cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage. Alors il lui sourit pour la première fois depuis ce jour enneigé, se leva, tourna le dos au chûnin et sans crier gare lui tendit la main. Au contact de cette paume brûlante emprisonnant la sienne Iruka était de nouveau entier. Il avait retrouvé son ami, son frère. Ils ne seraient plus jamais seuls.

.

* * *

NDA: bon alors verdict? Une suite? Un lemon? Dîtes moi! :)


End file.
